During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of limited area to access the surgical site, many endoscopic surgical devices include mechanisms for articulating the tool assembly of the device. Typically, the articulating mechanism is controlled by an actuator which has to be manipulated by a surgeon to properly orient the tool assembly in relation to tissue to be treated.
Accordingly, a need exists for endoscopic surgical devices which include features which indicate to the surgeon whether the endoscopic portion of the surgical device, when in the surgical site, is in a non-articulated or articulated orientation.